For The Love Of A Family
by Marblez
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! AND I'M COMBINING THIS ONE WITH The Power of Love OK? WILL WRITE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE....


Disclaimer: I don't own yadda yadda yadaa but I did create the kids ok?

For The Love Of A Family 

Lucius Malfoy was a broken shell of the man he once was, his body gaunt after his long stay in Azkaban, scarred from his times both for and against the Dark Lord after he turned to the light with his son. And now he actually needed that walking stick that he had always carried around for no reason before. But the worst change, to him at least was his son. He did not care how his looks, mind and body had suffered, he cared that he knew his son had survived but had no idea where he was. Draco hadn't been in contact since just before the final battle which took so many.

"Mr Malfoy," someone nodded to him as they passed him in the street. He nodded back although he had no idea who the person was who had greeted him. Using the last of his family fortune he'd hired a detective to find Draco but the man had only managed to find one muggle picture of his son from three years previously in a magazine, no clue as to where he was from it. Lucius still carried it around with him even though he had been shocked by the sight that met him.

His son, hair cut short about his head held a small bundle in his arms that was undeniably a baby, a child of four or five smiled down at the baby from his left while another of two at most clung to his leg while smiling at the camera. _Proud father Drake Smith with son Jamie, daughter Elly and newborn son Kian. Born 26.3.2010._ His son had children and was hiding somewhere with them, hiding from everyone, even his family. And this upset Lucius because he wanted to apologise to his son before he died, yes that was another thing. He was dying, his body was slowly giving up to some spell cast on him by Lord Voldemort in the final battle. The Doctor's estimated he had five years left at the most and that was not something he, at 40 years old, wanted to hear.

"Mr Malfoy?" the surprise in the voice made his turn and he found their saviour, Harry Potter along with Ron Weasley, both obviously on their way to work at the ministry. "What are you doing here?" Yes they probably were surprised to see him, he rarely ventured out of the large and lonely manor.

"I'm here first to see my Doctor and then the Detective," Lucius told the two young men quietly, "And before you ask I did not floo because it has been advised that I walk in the fresh air as much as possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm almost late for my appointment. Have a nice day." He started to walk away and heard the two men speak behind him,

"Still can't get over him being nice us even after all this time."

"Neither can I but it makes a very nice change. What's he seeing a Detective for though? I mean anyone can see why the Doctor but…"

"Maybe he's hired someone to look for Malfoy, his son I mean."

"Draco? I thought he died at the battle."

"Nah, he wasn't on the list of the dead Harry. Oh shit mate we're late!"

Lucius sighed sadly as he could no longer hear them, as of yet he hadn't gone public with his condition. The door to the small Doctor surgery on Diagon Alley was a heavy one and it took him a few moments to open it fully. Once inside he signed in, went into his examination and was told the same things as usual. Eat healthily, get daily exercise and don't drink in excess. Doing these may extend your life expectancy.

He left the surgery with his head low and walked the short distance to the Detectives office, supporting himself on his cane heavily. Neither of the men spoke, this was a usual routine for both of them. All that happened was Lucius handed over that months cheque for Gringott's, the Detective handed over a file containing anything new he'd found out that month. This time he was smiling slightly and Lucius frowned. He never read the files until he was back at the Manor sitting in his favourite chair, usually he was in no rush to as it was usually nothing but a mention of the name Drake Smith or Malfoy somewhere in the UK but by the man's smile this month he'd found more. So, deciding to hell with more exercise and fresh air he used all his strength and apparated to his library, collapsing into his chair with the file on his lap. With a shaking hand he opened it and looked at what was within.

Photocopies. Three photocopies were the first things, photocopies of birth certificates. His grand-children's birth certificates.

James Lucas Smith 

_Born 04.12.2006_

_Father - Drake Smith_

_Mother - Unknown_

_Elsbeth Maria Smith_

_Born 31.08.2007_

_Father - Drake Smith_

_Mother - Unknown_

_Kian Paul Smith_

_Born 26.03.2010_

_Father - Drake Smith_

_Mother - Unknown_

_Mr Malfoy, these are Muggle Birth Certificates which means that your son is definitely hiding in the muggle world. It also possibly means that the fact may change on the Wizarding Certificates such as the fact that the unknown mother may be a man of male pregnancy, you did tell me that you're son was that way inclined. _

Lucius couldn't stop his hands trembling as he looked the certificates over, noting vaguely that it was the same Doctor every time. But there was still more in the file so he placed the three sheets down on the small table beside him and looked at what was a left inside.

A sheet of a newspaper was the next thing, an article about a pre-schools bid for money to find a better place as their current location was practically condemned. And there with only two children this time was his son, standing with the other parents and children of the pre-school.

_I am going to be checking the area around this pre-school now Mr Malfoy to find out where they live but you'll be glad to know I have narrowed it down to Dorset just by finding this article. _

He sunk back into his chair and smiled slightly, his son was almost found, his location has been narrowed down to a county rather than a country. It would only be so long before he could see his son again and ask for forgiveness, forgiveness for what he had been like under the Dark Lord's control, before he'd realised he was fighting for the wrong side.

The last thing in this months file was a single photo, taken at a distance on a train station. It was of Draco with two other people, all smiling and carrying shopping bags. On the back the Detective had scribbled a note, _I only managed to get this one before he boarded the train with the two, heading for Bournemouth. That is where I shall begin my search after our meeting. _

With a happy sigh Lucius turned the photo back over and looked fondly at the smiling face of his son and his friends. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and pinned the new information up on the cork board already covered with the information that the detective had found.

"Nippy!" he called out for his house elf, the replacement he'd gotten after accidentally freeing Dobby. The house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes Mr Malfoy sir?" he asked in his high squeaky voice.

"I'll take a cup of tea here with some biscuits," he told the house elf as he returned to his seat, "And bring me today's Prophet."

"Yes Mr Malfoy sir." The elf disappeared with another pop, leaving Lucius alone to his happy thoughts and his almost happy memories of his only child. Draco had been such a cute baby and toddler, quiet too. Not too fussy unless the little boy had been hungry or needed changing. His cuteness had faded into handsome looks as he'd grown but thanks to the Dark Lords interference his quiet and happy nature changed to a self assured arrogant one.

Luckily Harry Potter and his friends had forced him to see things for what they really were, see people for who they really were including Lord Voldemort. And after that Draco as well as Lucius had changed, even more when the Dark Lord had killed Narcissa.

He was rushed off his feet as he always was at work, either serving on the tills or struggling to replenish the shelves with stock from the over flowing stock room. It didn't help that it was also a death trap as the nasty cut up the back of his arm now showed. With a hiss he pressed his hand over the cut and walked to the managers office, trying not to drip blood onto the floor.

"Craig? I've cut my arm in the stock room," he said quietly.

"Drake!" Craig gasped in shock, jumping up from his chair, dropping his phone which he had been talking into as he saw the blood seeping through Drake's white fingers. "Oh God sit down and elevate your arm!" He grabbed his phone, "I'm sorry I'll have to get back to you, I need to see to one of my employees, he's hurt himself."

"I'm sorry Craig…" Drake mumbled, "I was pulling a box out in the stock room and my arm slipped."

"Oh don't apologise Drake, accidents happen. Now let me see, how deep is it?" Craig asked, pulling Drake's hand away to look at the cut. "That's deep. Someone phone for an ambulance!" Drake was beginning to feel a little dizzy and light headed, blood was steadily gushing through Craig's fingers as he used only one hand to grab the first aid kit and get out a dressing.

"What for?" Abby asked, rushing into the office. "Oh God…" She rushed over to the other desk and picked up the phone punching in 999 very quickly. Dimly Drake heard her talking to the person on the other end as Craig attended as best as he could to his arm.

"Abby get them to hurry, I think he might have nicked his artery," Craig shouted over at her, the message was soon relayed.

"My kids, they need picking up from school, the babysitter needs relieving and…and they can't be left alone while I'm in the…in the hospital…" Drake whispered through his pain.

"I'll go with you to the hospital, Abby can look after your kids Drake," Craig said quietly, keeping his hands pressing down on the hastily applied bandage. Drake nodded slowly and pulled out his house key and locker key from his pocket. Craig took them while speaking again, "Everything will be fine Drake, you'll be with your kids in no time." Drake smiled thankfully at him. The Ambulance and its team arrived in no time and he was rushed into hospital suffering already from blood loos. He was treated almost immediately, his arm got four stitches and he was on a blood drip to make up the blood he'd lost.

"We'll need to keep you over night," his Doctor said as Drake was tucked into a bed on one of the wards. Drake shook his head weakly,

"I can't leave my kids with Abby all night, I have to go home…"

"They will be fine Drake, you're only being kept in over night and tomorrow is Saturday so you can spend all day with them. I don't want to see you in work for a few days, say start again Wednesday," Craig said calmly to the young man hooked up to a blood drip and another drip he didn't know what it was. "You and your kids will be fine, if you want I can take them back with me. My wife will be happy to look after them for the night and my kids will relish in having others to play with for the night."

"I'd appreciate that Craig."

"You just rest and make sure you get better. You're children will be fine and safe with me, I'll even bring them in tomorrow when I pick you up," Craig said with a smile on his face.

"You're picking me up?" Drake asked.

"Of course, you're my friend and you don't own a car so how would you get home?" Craig asked happily. "I'll be here with your kids at mid-day. See you then Drake, have a good nights sleep."

"Thank you Boss…Craig…"

"Is Daddy gonna be ok?" Elly said as Craig packed a back for each of the children, with their help of course. Abby had looked after them until he got their but hadn't been able to stick around and help move them, she had her own home and husband to get back to.

"Your daddy's going to be fine but they need to keep him over night so you get to stay with me for the night," Craig said kindly. His son was around her age, his two daughters older. "You get to stay with my children."

"You've got kids?" Elly asked, clutching her bunny rabbit doll close to her.

"Two girls and a boy," Craig said. "Michael's four like you are, Sarah six and Jessie eight. You can play with them at my house, they've got a tree house and everything." Jamie turned at the word tree house. "Michael loves playing soldier in the garden and the…"

"I like playing soldiers too," Jamie said quickly. Craig smiled at him.

"Good, well we've got plenty of daylight left. Will you two take these bags out to my car while I get your brother?" Craig asked holding out the two duffel bags. The children nodded, grabbed the bags after pulling on their coats and ran to the door of the apartment. Kian was dozing in his cot and Craig quickly dressed him in a thick all in one suit, a tiny little coat over the top, mittens on a string slid through the sleeves. Lastly were the thick woollen baby booties. "Are we ready to go little man? Yes we are, lets go and get you something to eat."

He locked the apartment behind him and carried Kian easy down the stairs to his car when Elly and Jamie were waiting, both of them close to the car and watching the people passing on the streets with slight worry, obviously the rule 'don't talk to strangers' has been imprinted firmly on their brains. Now he knew it was highly illegal and if he was caught would be a hefty fine for him but he had no child's seats in his car. Kian was firmly held in Jamie's arms in the front seat and Craig drove extra carefully, even more carefully than normal. Elly sat in the back watching the trees and buildings pass as they left the main part of town, headed across the lifting bridge and into Hamworthy, well the nicer part of Hamworthy.

"Is this your house?" Elly asked when Craig pulled up into the drive of his, even he would admit it, rather nice house. There were of course nicer ones but his was definitely not shabby.

"Yes, go down that path to the front door there," Craig said to the two children as he took Kan from his older brother. The littlest Smith was sound asleep with his little thumb in his mouth. He locked the car and walked to the door, opening it easily and herding the children inside. The sounds of his own children giggling and laughing happily met the groups ears. "Alice! I'm home and we have company for the night!"

"What do you mean Craig?" his wife asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Drake's having to stay overnight in the hospital and I offered to look after his kids for him," Craig said, handing little Kian over to her. Immediately her face melted as he woke in her arms and stretched slowly, looking around him with wide eyes. "That is ok right Alice?"

"Of course, how could I say no to these eyes. Come on little one, you can come in the kitchen with me," she said in her gooey baby voice, a voice which made Jamie giggle quietly. It sounded ridiculous.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my children and then yo can get to playing, that is after all what you want to do until dinner is ready isn't it?" Craig asked Jamie and Elly who both nodded enthusiastically. "Well let's go then."

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_You will be pleased to know that I believe my service to you is no longer required. I was given a lead while scooping down in Dorset that a Drake Smith had been admitted to Poole Hospital for one night with a nasty cut to his arm about a week ago. I traced this, using my magic to pose as a medical inspector. The man was definitely your son and the following address is the address he gave when filling out the accident and emergency form. I wish you a very happy reunion with your son. _

_Yours Happily, _

_Mr Green. _

He'd never hurried so much in his life as he hurried now, his breathing hurt him and he knew he'd suffer for it tomorrow. But he'd apparated to Poole and was now walking down the roads as fast as his legs could move in his weakened state, heading of course for the address on the letter clutched tightly in his hand. Draco's address. Luckily he'd been patient enough to change into muggle clothing before leaving his manor. His hand shook as he pressed the buzzer outside the locked door of the block of flats.

"Yes?" the voice was one he hadn't heard in years and it almost made him cry just to hear that one syllable word.

"Draco?" Lucius asked, heart in his throat.

"F-Father?" the surprise was very evident in his sons voice, it having gone up a few tones and the tell tale stutter, almost like a double take.

"Yes it's me. May I come up?" Lucius asked gently. There was no answer for a few moments but the buzzer signalling the door was open sounded loudly in his ear and he entered slowly. Across the elevator was an out of order sign so he hit the stairs, taking them one at a time, his free hand gripping the rail, his other using his cane heavily. He was so tired by the time he reached the seventh floor that he felt like he would collapse but the sight that met him gave him strength.

Draco was stood in his doorway, nervously biting the nail of his thumb as he watched the stair well. Lucius stopped and leant against the dirty wall for support, his hand pressing on his chest over his aching lungs, observing his son. Draco was thinner than before, his hair was still the same platinum blond but cut short about his head, spiking around his head in a just got out of bed manner. And his arm was bandaged.

"It's good to see you Draco," Lucius finally said weakly, fighting with himself not to cough. He lost the internal battle and his body shook with racking cough's. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me, just allowed me up for some closure but please…please may I have a glass of water?" That seemed to snap Draco back to life and in silence he pulled his father into his flat and sat him in an old armchair, going to the kitchenette for the requested drink.

"What was that?" Draco asked as Lucius drank, the cool water helping him to breath again. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he carefully put the glass on the coaster ready for it beside him and then looked up at his son.

"A coughing fit, brought on by my illness," Lucius answered truthfully.

"How did you find me?"

"I have been searching for you ever since you left, I hired the best detective I could find and slowly he found clues as to where you were," Lucius once again answered with nothing but the truth, he'd lied to his son too much in past years. "When I heard you had children, oh Draco my heart was filled with pure joy for the first time in so many years but I understand if you would rather they did not meet me. I was after all a Death Eater for far too many years."

Draco was silent as he watched his father.

"There is however a sad fact that I must tell you. During the last battle the Dark Lord cursed me for my betrayal, no one could figure out what the curse was as it was one he had created and so they can do nothing to help me. In short I am dying and I am leaving everything of our family to you what with your mother being killed in the battle."

"You're…you're what?" Draco asked shocked, speaking for the first time.

"I'm dying son," Lucius said with a sigh.

"Daddy! Jamie wont give me back my book! He's going to scribble on it! Daddy!" a little voice broke the silence that had fallen over father and son and Draco jerked, leaving the room quickly to settle his children who had asked to play in their room while he entertained a guest. They hadn't argued until now it seemed.

"I'll be back in a minute," Draco said quietly, his voice distracted as he glanced quickly at his father and went to the children room. While the young man was gone placating his children Lucius looked around the flat, noting the slightly shabby and cheap furniture, the old TV, the tiny kitchenette with no dishwasher. But it had a certain hominess to it, a certain feel that made Lucius smile and feel happy despite all that had happened, would happen and was happening.

"Are they alright?" Lucius asked when his son returned, in his arms a drowsy looking little boy, his fists clutching Draco's loose shirt.

"Everything is resolved," Draco smiled slightly, sitting on the sofa opposite his father, his son resting in his arms happily. "Well between them, between us I think we have much talking to do."

"Yes we do," Lucius said with a small smile as his grandson looked at him with big blue eyes, his little hand moving up slowly to slip his thumb into his mouth. "This is Kian right? That's a nice name."

"It's muggle, all my children's names are muggle names," Draco said quietly.

"I don't mind, not like I used to Draco," Lucius said with a small sad smile. Kian leaned up and whispered something in his daddy's ear, his thumb still in his mouth. Draco frowned at him, the thumb was removed and the question repeated.

"That is your grandfather Kian, my daddy," Draco said with a smile. Kian tugged gently on a short lock of Draco's platinum blond hair, "Yes that's where I get my hair from although my mothers wasn't much darker."

"Elly," Kian mumbled.

"And where Elly get's it from through me," Draco smile down at his little son who although had learned to talk almost a year ago said as little as possible, the complete opposite to most toddlers. Kian tugged on his own darker blond locks. "You've got your other daddy's hair sweetheart." The little boy made a silent 'oh' and looked happily at Lucius.

"How old is he?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Coming up to two aren't you little man? We're going to have a party," Draco said hugging the little boy to him. The boy giggled softly and snuggled into his father more, the wide eyes once again looking over at Lucius. "Now a-about what you said before father, I don't know what to…"

"Do not feel awkward talking about it my son, I have much time to become accustomed with the fact that I shall die far sooner than I intended," Lucius smiled sadly, "I've known since about a month after you disappeared. I leave everything of our family to you and your children. I know it must be hard for you to understand, all you ever saw me as was a horrible father that was too pushy and arrogant. I know you hated me all those years ago. But I just wanted to see you before I go, to say goodbye to you in person."

"I never hated you father, I was terrified of you during my younger teenage years but hate? Never," Draco said softly. "And over all I respected you, for what you did within the inner circle to help the Order without anyone even knowing." Lucius smiled slightly, his heart warming with joy as he heard what his son had really though of him. "And I loved you."

"I am glad to hear you say that. But then…why did you disappear? I always thought it was because you wanted to get away from me," Lucius asked.

"I disappeared to hide my pregnancy, from you, from everyone but especially from the other father. We…fell out. He wouldn't have wanted to be burdened with a child, I wouldn't do that to him. So I left, I figured that if no one knew where I was there wasn't a chance of him finding out and feeling guilty or responsible so I became a muggle. Well except for the birth, I went to mungo's under a concealment charm to give birth. I did that with all my children actually and then registered them with the Muggle government," Draco explained softly.

"Whose the other father?" Lucius asked, his tone holding a little of the anger most were familiar with hearing in the Malfoy seniors voice.

"It doesn't matter," Draco said, looking away awkwardly. "How is the manor and everything?"

"Empty but for me and two house elves, I gave the others to Hogwarts to help them repair it and make it ready again," Lucius smiled sadly. His cough came back once again, his chest heaving as he all but hacked his lungs up into his hand. Idly he noticed the flecks of blood that covered his hands before he wiped his palm on his dark trousers. Watching his now worried son he took another drink from his glass. "I don't go out much any more or really move around the house, my study and bedroom are the only rooms that are kept in use. Oh and your room of course, I have the house elves clean that to keep the dust away."

"My room?" Draco asked a little choked.

"It's exactly as you left it," Lucius smiled at him. "Draco…" Lucius seemed at a loss for words and extremely saddened by that, "Draco I want to ask you to come back with me but I don't want it to sound like I want you to come out of pity or because I want to stop being lonely which is partially true but…" Lucius sighed almost angrily this time and put his head in his hands.

"Father…" Draco said equally at a loss for words, he'd never seen his father quite so…lost before. Kian was staring at the two with even wider eyes, staying silent as if he sensed how uncomfortable and awkward the silence was.

"I want to spend what little time I have left with you and my-my grandchildren if you will let me. And I-I ask you to come back to the manor mainly because this trip here has exhausted me and I will probably be told off for it at my next doctors appointment," Lucius had finally managed to find the words. "I can understand you wanting to stay here though and I will understand if you say no. I will even understand you saying goodbye now and never seeing me again."

"I don't know what to do father," Draco said eventually, honestly. "Can I…can I have time to think about it? Think about everything?"

"Of course. I'd-I'd best be getting back to the manor. Shall I come again for your answer next week?" Lucius asked, hope shining in his tired eyes. Draco nodded quickly and little Kian nodded along as well. "Thank you. Well…" Lucius tried to stifle the groan of both tiredness and pain that came from him as he pulled himself up and leant heavily on his cane. "I will see you then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Draco said quietly before his father apparated before his eyes with a little 'pop'. It was lucky, he realised then, that his children already knew about magic or Kian might have been a little bit frightened. "So little man, you going to help me get dinner ready tonight?"

"Kay," Kian smiled as Draco lifted him with a groan.

"You're getting too big for me to do this now," Draco commented to which Kian giggled. Behind his smile and fatherly ways though, Draco's mind was spinning in turmoil over what to do. Only one thing was holding him back, it wasn't anything to with his father or how things had once been. It was the fact that if he returned to the Wizarding world Jamie's father would find out. And what would happen then?

A/N There we go, I've been writing this forever and felt like updating while I write some updates for some other stories of mine. Anyone like to guess who Jamie's father is? (Though it's probably a bit obvious, it is a common storyline after all.)


End file.
